Hokage Prophecy
by Piratus582
Summary: In this multichapter saga Naruto Sakura and Sasuke run into a fourth and learn of a prophecy which they have to fulfill.


Disclaimer: I do not own anything or any part of the anime Naruto. Please forgive any misspellings I don't want to start any controversy. This is my fanfic, and I hope you enjoy.

Chapter 1: Prophecy Realized

In a cave, on a mountain, hidden deep in the Land of Fire, there is a prophecy written that only few know about, some of the few being the remaining Hokage. From what is know of the prophecy a war will be fought between all ninjas and demons from a dark underworld. The prophecy states that it will seem hopeless for the ninja race, and will be hopeless for the ninja race if the four new Hokage do not fight. All four must be present for the final part of the battle. The strongest Hokage will lead the four, he is represented by a symbol which was mistaken for the sun, the next strongest will be the fourth new Hokage, who is represented by a faded symbol which vaguely resembled the symbol for Chakra, the final two new Hokage are represented one by a leaf and the other by a circle surrounded by what looks like three fire balls evenly placed around the circle. This prophecy has never really been understood and has always been discredited by, almost, everyone. In this cave currently waits one whose purpose is the prophecy.

"Naruto what are you doing?" Sakura asked.

"I'm enjoying some time off, you should learn to do the same." Naruto answered.

"Whatever Naruto, but don't let your guard down, I'm gonna take a look around the mountain, it's not a very know area and I want to know why."

"Sakura you shouldn't let your guard down either, we still don't know what's out there." said Sasuke. "If anything happens, yell."

Meanwhile in the cave where the stranger waits a light glows from where the prophecy is written. The light came from the leaf symbol. "It, has begun the first of three is approaching." the stranger said to himself. He stood up and walked out of the cave, but saw no one.

"Naruto someone's coming" Sasuke said.

"Who?" Naruto said as Sakura ran down the mountain. "Sakura what's the matter? What happened on the mountain?"

"There was someone there in a cave I didn't know if I should go find out more without you two for backup." Sakura said out of breath.

"Well there goes that relaxation time." Said Naruto, "Let's find out what happened." After that the all started up the mountain. In the cave the lights grew brighter as the last two symbols light up.

"Magnificent, I never would have thought they'd have come together," the stranger said, "I wonder if they know about the prophecy and this is why they're together."

"Whoever's in that cave get out of there and face us." demanded Sasuke. "Who are you?"

The stranger walked out of the cave and to their surprise he was no older than them. He was dressed in dark brown cargo shorts and had bandages up his entire right leg. He wore a black tee shirt, and on his left hand he wore a glove with a strange symbol. On his face he wore a pair of sunglasses halfway down his nose and whose hair is untidy and light blue. "Welcome friends my name is Kaizora, Razieh Kaizora. What are the names of my three new companions?"

"Umm, I don think you need to know." Naruto yelled

"You don't understand we are the chosen." Replied Kaizora.

"What? Chosen for what?" Sakura questioned.

"Let me explain please come in." Kaizora said.

"How can we trust you? We don't know you." Sasuke said.

"I understand your distrust and accept it, however in time you'll grow to trust me. But until then please just show me a little trust and after this it'll be up to you." Pleaded Kaizora.

"I think we should give him time to explain, I don't know why but I think he should be trusted." Sakura said standing in front of Sasuke.

"Ok but if anything gives me a bad feeling we're leaving." Sasuke said.

"Wonderful, onward to the truth." Kaizora said, leading the way. "I was shown this cave not too long ago by someone whom I now own my life. Anyway, I was shown this prophecy and explained its intricacies. I was shown most of all the four symbols which currently glow before you. Each represents one of the four new Hokage each playing a specific role in the impending war." "What war?" interrupted the three. "The war between all ninjas and an entire demon underworld. This meeting is the first herald of the events to come. This meeting was bound to happen whether we wanted it to or not or even if we knew it or not. Luckily we can take precautions and come to our destinies."

"I've heard of this prophecy from Lord Hokage he told us that is was a discredited prophecy" Sakura stated.

"Ahh, you must be the Hokage of the Trees represented by this leaf. Whose knowledge is unsurpassed, and who is destined to formulate the final battle." replied Kaizora.

"What are you talking about, this is all so random, and apparently it'll never happen because Lord Hokage discredited it." Naruto exclaimed.

"Hmmm, you're different there is a powerful presence with in you." Kaizora looked at Naruto and immediately noticed the seal on his stomach "What is that mark, if you don't mind me asking?"

"It's the seal that the Fourth Hokage used to defeat the Nine-Tailed Fox Demon." said Naruto.

"Wait your body contains that of a demon, oh that is awesome you my friend are the Hokage who will eventually lead us to victory. That means you the last Hokage will be the last to willingly accept this prophecy, as your revelation will come later in our journeys, should you ever choose to trust me."

"I'll trust you when I know you. But until then let me decide whether or not I feel you're worthy of my trust." Sasuke said.

"I understand and if it'll help I'll tell you about myself. But first I would like to at least know your names. If that is all you ever tell me." insisted Kaizora.

"Fine this is Sakura, that is Naruto, and I am Sasuke. For now that is all you need to know." Sasuke said impatiently.

"Well my life has been strange and until now unfulfilled."

That ends Chapter 1 stay tuned and please give me your feed back.


End file.
